Family Rather Than Friends
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Just a short story about my OC and how she treats her friends as a family instead of just plain boring group of friends Hope you enjoy
_"My friends are always there for me, my friends stand by my side when I fight, if I have problems they will help me solve them even if I tell them I don't want or need their help, just like a family..._

* * *

"Aaggh!" Charlotte yelled "I can't take it any more! I'm done with your stupid complaints about my existence, if you want to get rid of me so badly then I'll be glad to escort myself out of your life because I never want to be known as your daughter EVER AGAIN!" With that, she stormed out of her castle and ran away without a single trace of being heard by them again

 _"It's better to suffer with others than to suffer alone, at least you have those people to help you through rough times"_

"You weren't wanted to begin with, you're just another mistake who should never have been created!" A girl stated to Charlotte

"Yeah, go back to the remnants from which you came from! You're just a witch who should be burned" Her buddy said

"Oh, is that so?" Charlotte stretched out her right arm, which made a spiral appear underneath both of the girls, it had a star in the middle of the circle " _For those who cannot accept others, I curse thee to feel the agony that the innocent must live through!_ "

With that, Charlotte finished her witch chant and walked off leaving the cursed teens to now experience what bullying feels like

 _"It's okay to feel afraid, because it's one step closer to feeling brave"_

Running faster than the speed of sound, Charlotte escaped from the monsters that were chasing her. Up ahead she saw a room which she thought of hiding in, she opened the door and dived into the room without hesitation. After closing it and having her back against it, she soon realised that was her worst mistake

* _T-The suits, this is the room where they stuff people into the suits! I can't be here, this is the last place I wanna be in right now!_ *

She made the decision to sneak out and run to another room. That however wasn't a good choice either as a mechanical hand, which was soft like a bear but it's grip as strong as an animatronic, grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up into the air. She could hardly breathe and was chocking

"N-No, please, s-stop!" She begged "I-It's not my f-fault, I'm n-not the k-killer!"

The robot took a step forward, heading inside the room to cause another crime. A missing teenager...

 _"Always remember, you're not the only one with personal problems, we all have something that is bringing us down"_

"Niwa, is everything okay?" Charlotte asked her best friend

"Yeah I'm fine, just sleepy" Niwa replied, her eyes were glistening but not quite so much for tears to be coming out

"You sure? Y'know we're best buds, you can always tell me everything"

"I know, but really there's nothing wrong" She cracked up a smile

"Well...Okay then" Charlotte said in defeat

 **xxx (Now, let us adventure through the answers to these problems)**

Running back to her home ( **A/N: Not the castle, she bought her own house** ) she yanked open the door and shut it, leaning back against it and slipping down to the ground with her hands pressing on her face

"Charlotte?" Luffy, her younger brother, began as he turned his head around ( **A/N: Not blood, sake-siblings, they exchanged sake like with Ace & Sabo but she didn't exchange with those two just Luffy**) "What's the matter?"

She sighed deeply "It's nothing, I'm fine. Just another argument with my father"

"Of what?" Asked Ace, her boyfriend

"Just... Something"

She stood up and headed into the kitchen, with the the two following her from behind "Do you honestly expect us to just let you off with a 'just something' as an answer?" Ace asked strictly

"Look I don't want to talk about this so can we just drop it-"

"No we cannot just drop it, we need to discuss this and you know it!"

A quick sigh and Charlotte turned herself around so she was facing the brothers, with her left hand placed onto the counted so she could lean on it "Do you both think that my existence was... A miracle? Or just a mistake that cannot be undone?"

Ace could sense the depression kicking into Charlotte, yet all that was kicking into Luffy was 'where's the jack-ass who picked on my sister?! I'm go a beat the shit out of him when I find him!'

"Why would you ask that? Who made you feel that way?!" Ace said, he began to sound aggressive

"No one, it was just a question!" She yelled back, then turned her head the other way

"Charlotte" Ace began "Be honest with us, admit the truth for once! We're not going to just abandon you no matter what your response is"

Her hand clench up tightly turning into a fist "How do I know you won't!?" She answered in a whispered shout

"Because we're a family aren't we!" Luffy butted in

Charlotte's eyes shot open and she looked back at Luffy "Wh... What did you say?"

"We're a family. That means that anyone that hurts our family or tries breaking it apart, we have to get involved, whose to say we should just let them get away with it?"

Ace couldn't help but crack a smile at his brother, he never knew that Luffy had such an emotional speaking side "For once he makes a good point. I understand that you're the kind of person who thinks she can always take matters into her own hands, but really though, even if you're the toughest person around with a determined spirit, we _all_ need someone to comfort us when were at our lowest. Which in this case, it's you"

Charlotte stared back at the grinning brothers, it made her want to smile back but instead she released a bucket of tears which the boys had never seen her do before

"I-I'm sorry, I can't g-go through like this any more..." She was sobbing so hard she collapsed onto the floor, the brothers held her in their arms "I don't k-know what else to do a-about my father, he d-doesn't want me to live a-and I can't handle l-living with him any more!"

The two looked at each other "Do you want us to take care of it?"

She looked up at them with fear in her eyes "N-No! I couldn't ask you t-to do that, I-"

"You don't need to ask, we've already decided that we're gonna take him down for you"

"Ace, Luffy... I-" She smiled with so much joy then expressed her overwhelmed elation with tears of joy "T-Thank you. Thank you, I-I can't tell you both how grateful I am! I'm so happy that I meet you both!" She embraced them both tightly whilst crying harder

 **xxx**

"You demon, what do you do to them?!" Another girl shouted "That's it, take this you freak!" She pushed Charlotte to the ground

She fell a minimum distance between the bullies, she glared up at them and it was an evil glare "What, you want another beating?!" The girl was about to kick Charlotte in the stomach, until someone stopped her by grabbing her shoulder

"That's enough out of you, leave her alone!"

The girl turned around to see the person behind her "W-Who're you?"

"Her best friend, Niwa Amaterasu"

"N-Niwa..." She walked over to Charlotte and helped her up

"I'd appreciate it if you would back away from her before things get ugly"

Niwa helped Charlotte walk out, but then...

"Things got ugly the minute you and that demon girl walked in here-" She was cut off when Niwa punched her face and knocked her out. The girl's friends stared at her with fright

"You girls got a problem with that too?"

They shook their heads to prevent getting themselves beaten up

"C'mon Lottie, let's get out of here" She carried on carrying Charlotte out the school corridor

"Th-Thanks Niwa, I can always c-count on you..."

"No probs Lottie, you'd do the same for me and the rest of our friends" She grinned at Charlotte childishly and friendly

xxx

"H-Help! Please, someone save me!" Charlotte screamed for her life. The robot carried her by the face into the stuffing room, where it would stuff her into an empty costume and end her life. It lay her on the counter, chained her hands and ankles on there

" _Must stuff endo-skeleton. Must stuff endo-skeleton_ "

"N-No! I'm not an endo-skeleton, I'm a human being! Let me go please, I'm not meant to be stuffed in a su- mph!" She was cut off when the animatronic wrapped a cloth around her mouth, anything she did was muffled by it. Talking, whimpering, sobbing, screaming, anything!

The animatronic bear grabbed an empty suit " _Stuff. Stuff. Stuff_ " It repeated as it got closer to her

"MPPPPH!" She screamed. She knew at that moment she was going to die, she shut her eyes and the last thing she saw at that moment was the robot getting closer to her

" _Stuff. Stuff. Stu-_ " The robot couldn't finish his sentence as he got knocked out by something hard which made a clank noise, kind of like a... Frying pan?

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw several people in front of her, the people that were her friends! "Everyone!" She said, or at least she tried to say as her words were still muffled by the cloth

Ace steps near her and untied the cloth on her mouth whilst Sabo, Luffy and her sister Amelia unlocked the chains. Her princess friends, Peach and Daisy, were also there and were going to protect the others as they helped Charlotte walk out of her nightmare zone

 **xxx**

Niwa began to look more and more tired, or at least that's what Charlotte still thought, so she decided it would be best if Niwa lay herself on Charlotte's shoulders

After a long periodically time, Niwa suddenly changes positions and moved to Charlotte's knees where she rested her head on there and curled up her knees

Charlotte didn't take action since it wasn't a big deal at first, but then she felt Niwa shifting and hardening her body slightly * _What the- Why is she behaving like this? She is not fine at all..._ * She heard a single sniff and that sent her into serious mode

"Okay, that's it, Niwa get up!" She commanded

Niwa didn't respond

"Niwa, I said get up why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not. Like I said I'm just sleepy-"

"Bullshit! Get up now or I'll kick you up"

Finally Niwa sat up and looked at Charlotte, she was indeed crying * _I knew it, I knew there was something wrong with her!_ * "Niwa look me in the eyes and tell me the truth, what is the matter?"

Niwa looked the opposite way of Charlotte's gaze "It's nothing, honestly-"

"Damn it Niwa, no ones cries for no reason at all so just spill it!"

The raven haired emo turned back to Charlotte, pissed off more than ever "Why do you have to get involved with problems that don't concern you?! This has nothing to do with you, so just-"

"It _is_ my problem if my B.F.L.S (Best Friend Little Sister) is crying out of misery!" Charlotte shouted, which stopped Niwa from blurting out any more words

"W-...What?"

"You heard me, I don't enjoying seeing my sister in pain or any of my friends in pain for that matter!"

Niwa stared at Charlotte, emotionally upset but yet happy at the same time "Y-Your sister? But we're not-"

Charlotte grasped Niwa's shoulders "Let me remind you of what we pledged when we were kids. We told each other that we were so very alike that we could have secretly been sisters but from other mothers, it doesn't matter that we're not blood because we're still sisters and a family. No?"

"A f-family?" Niwa blinked, trying to hold back her remaining tears

Charlotte nodded "It is my duty as not only a good friend, but also as an older sister, to ensure that you're happy and glad about your surroundings" (A/N: There's only a 4 month difference xD)

"I-..." Niwa could no longer hold back her depressing tears and cried on Charlotte's chest "I'm s-sorry, I-I'm behaving like this b-because of all the stress I'm dealing with r-right now! I have no parenrs, I'm failing my classes, nearly e-everyone hates me and I don't k-know what else to do!"

Charlotte stroked Niwa's hair "Hey hey, it's ok. You've got me and the others to help you out, why didn't you just come to us in the first place?"

"I-I didn't want to be a n-nuisance to you guys, so I didn't say a-anything"

"Oh Niwa" Charlotte lifted Niwa up so she was forced to look at her in the eyes "You're not a nuisance to any of us, you know our friends and we would never so anything like that. If anyone is a nuisance it's me with my constant yapping about my enemies"

Niwa giggled slightly "No you're n-not"

"Ooh, you think I'm not a pain but just stick with me for a bit longer and then you'll see"

"No, I mean you're not a nuisance when you talk about your enemies... It's only everyday that you are"

"Oi!"

Niwa laughed her heart out, she felt much better. Ow that Charlotte had cheered her up

"Well I'm glad to see you smiling and laughing, at me..."

The two girls hugged it out

"Thanks Lottie, I can always count on you to make me feel better"

"No problem"

Niwa stood up and began making her way out the exit

"Oh, before you go let me just tell you a little something"

Niwa turned her head back to Charlotte "What is it?"

"It's not the blood, but rather us, that make the family"

Niwa stared stunningly at Charlotte, but then smiled "I'll remember that" With that she left the room

The purple haired teen smiled to herself "I have faith that you will, Niwa..."

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that little one part story. Hope it didn't make any one feel emotional, probably didn't but if it did I apologize. If you liked it, comment down below and give me your thoughts. That's all for me, sayonara! P.S- All characters belong to their rightful owners. Peach and Daisy- Nintendo. Ace, Luffy and Sabo- One Piece/Eiichiro Oda. Niwa Amaterasu to my best frined in realf life. Charlotte and Amelia belong to me**


End file.
